


Lipstick case

by Cumberknit



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberknit/pseuds/Cumberknit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone collects autographs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick case

“There’s a Jacuzzi in my hotel room, Anne. We could go back there and have a pool party.” I wasn’t sure how many drinks Tom had had, but he was certainly an affectionate drunk. He’d had his free hand on my ass for the past five minutes, so I wasn’t surprised at all by his proposition.

I smiled and batted my eyelashes. “But I don’t have a swimsuit,” I mock-protested.

“Oh, I don’t think you’ll be needing one,” he confided with a leer and a squeeze. “To tell you the truth, I haven’t got one either.” _Not quite as smooth as Cumberbatch, but okay._

If anyone noticed us slip out of the party, they didn’t care. I knew that cast members often hooked up at these parties with the endless supply of fans. Tom was single, so where was the scandal?

Once we got up to Tom’s suite, he seemed to lose a little of his cockiness and act a little awkward. He wasn’t sure whether to start the water running in the Jacuzzi, get me a drink, or kiss me. He decided the latter was top on his list. _Fiennes never lost his confident smirk._

“I was offered a pool party,” I said after he’d kissed me for a few minutes. “How about I start the water while you get me a drink?” He grinned, seeming relieved that we had a plan. I hoped he wasn’t so drunk that he’d fall asleep in the warm water before I got any action. _Evans held his liquor better._

The water running into the Jacuzzi was really loud, so we didn’t bother trying to talk while the tub filled. I wasn’t here to talk, anyway. By the time the tub was filled, Tom and I were both down to our underwear, and that wasn’t going to stay on for long by the look of things. I think Tom would have let the water overflow if I hadn’t noticed how high it was getting. I practically had to pry his mouth off one of my breasts to get his attention. _Reeves was obsessed with big breasts, too. Mommy issues?_

“Tom, the tub! We have to turn the water off.” He looked surprised and leapt off the bed to shut off the taps. As he straightened up, he shed his boxers and extended a hand.

“Come on,” he said, adding a ‘bring it’ gesture with his outstretched hand. “The pool’s ready for our little party.” His cock beckoned to me just as blatantly, though under less conscious control than his hand. _Very nice, but not quite as big as Fassbender._

I smiled coyly back, smoothly sliding my panties down and off as I walked towards him. I’d practiced this trick until I had it perfectly; it never failed to impress.

“Such a lovely bathing costume,” he smirked. “And you said you didn’t have one.” He steadied me while I stepped into the tub. _More of a gentleman than DiCaprio._

I settled into the hot bubbling water as Tom stepped in after me. He knelt on the floor of the tub and pulled me to him for a passionate, open-mouthed kiss. _A better kisser than Kitsch, but not as good as Gosling._ He held me firmly against his body with a long arm around my waist, his other hand free to claim a breast again. I arched back with a gasp, inviting him to replace his hand with his mouth. He moved down my body, kissing my breasts, teasing my nipples with his tongue. His hand moved down as well, slipping between my legs and stroking my clit. I moaned encouragement, and he moved us back to the bench at the side of the tub. Hovering over me in the water, he continued kissing me while driving me crazy with his fingers. _More attentive than Pine._ He spread my outer lips wide with two fingers while relentlessly rubbing my clit, a fine way to guarantee I would come within minutes. I writhed under his attentions, clutching at his fine ass with one hand and reaching for his cock with the other.

As I wrapped my hand around his erection, Tom’s breath hitched, but his hand didn’t falter. _Matt Smith had fallen apart on just being touched._ I was getting so close, it was difficult to keep up a rhythm as I stroked him. He didn’t seem to mind.

“Come for me, Anne. Come for me, and I’ll fuck you like a jackhammer.”

My eyes flew open, and his were there, intent, full of lust. “Oh, God, yes!” I cried, and my climax slammed into me, wave after wave of pleasure as his fingers continued their underwater dance. “Tom!”

I felt Tom’s hands under my arms as he lifted me out of the water and onto the edge of the tub, in the corner where it met the wall. “I hope you don’t get cold,” he said, grinning, “but I don’t want the water slowing me down. I did promise to fuck you like a jackhammer.”

At that, he slid his arms under my knees, lifting them up and opening me to his hungry gaze. He lined up the tip of his cock with my entrance, and then met my eyes as he thrust all the way in. We both gasped, and then Tom began to move. He started out with a few experimental thrusts, varying his angle and depth, finally settling on the position that must have felt best to him. Never breaking eye contact, he increased his speed, slamming into my body over and over again. I was sure that the slap of our bodies coming together could be heard in the hallway, but I didn’t care.

“You feel so good, Anne.” He leaned forward, stretching my thighs further and practically folding me in half, and claimed my mouth. I held on to the side of the tub to avoid sliding off as he pounded into me. _More energetic than Reynolds._ Tom buried his face in my neck, and I knew he was close to coming. His rhythm changed, becoming more deliberate, with an extra push at the end of every thrust, as though he was trying to bury himself completely inside me. I wrapped my arms around his back and scratched lightly down, making him shudder. When my hands reached his ass, I grabbed it with both hands and encouraged his thrusting, pulling him to me and moaning, “Yes, Tom, yes!”

“Anne, I—“ his words were lost as he came with a cry, his cock throbbing inside me. I squeezed and milked him through the aftershocks, hearing him moan in my ear. When he was finally spent, he raised his head and kissed me with almost as much passion as at the beginning.

“Lovely Anne. How wonderful you are.” He lowered my legs carefully to avoid making a splash and pulled me to him as he straightened up. “Will you stay the night? Please?”

I knew that look. That was the ‘I’m-full-of-post-orgasm-endorphins-so-I-think-I-love-you’ look. That was my cue to leave.

“Oh, Tom, I can’t. I’m so sorry. I have to get home.” All of it was a lie, of course. No one was waiting at home, and I wasn’t sorry. I got what I had come for, so it was time to go. I was out of the water now, drying off with a towel.

Tom stood in the Jacuzzi, his cock now deflated, looking as ridiculous as all male members did when not standing proud. His balls were contracted due to the cold, and as I looked at him, he shivered. He looked forlorn and confused.

“Can I have your number? Call you? I’m going to be here for a couple more months. I’d like to see you again, take you on a real date?” His tone held a desperate note as I dressed and found my bag, not looking at him.

I turned at the door. “No, thanks, Tom,” I said. “I’m not looking for that. This was all I wanted from you.” I put my hand on the door handle.

“Wait!” he called out, finally stepping from the tub and grabbing a towel. “What do you mean, ‘this’?”

I turned and looked him in the eye. “Some people collect celebrity autographs, Tom. I’m a bit more…hardcore.” I couldn’t hide my smirk.

“You…you just fucked me so you can add me to a list of celebrities you’ve had?” His tone was incredulous, and I think he was starting to get angry.

I shrugged. “What’s the big deal? You just fucked me because I was there, and willing, and you liked my tits. We both had a good time, right?”

“How many?” he asked in a flat tone. His face was impassive now, and I couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

“You make an even dozen, dear Tom.”

“Get out.”

“I was already going.” I turned the handle, but Tom’s arm shot out and leaned on the door, preventing it from opening. I didn’t turn around. “I thought you wanted me to go.”

Tom leaned down to whisper in my ear. “If I ever see you at one of our parties again, I will have you thrown out.”

“A little touchy about rejection, are we? Fine, understood. I’ve gotten who I wanted from The Avengers anyway.”

He growled and wrenched open the door. “Get out!”

As I passed through the doorway, I turned. “Tell Chris Evans hello from me, will you?”

He slammed the door.

I ambled down the hall, singing:

“Well you’re the tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me.  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case,  
You better make sure you put me in my place.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song credit: Pat Benetar, “Hit Me With Your Best Shot”
> 
> Jacuzzi credit to the author of “Taming Tom.” (http://thfrustration.tumblr.com/post/23914514904/taming-tom-part-1) In it, Tom mentions reading a fanfiction about himself with a ‘steamy’ scene in a Jacuzzi. I couldn’t recall reading such a thing, so I wrote one, and now I feel deliciously meta.


End file.
